


A Pair of Gaze Remains

by ne_meotdaero (maeumdaero_hae)



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Past Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu - Freeform, alternative universe, it happened in the past, mentioned minor character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeumdaero_hae/pseuds/ne_meotdaero
Summary: Ugetsu knows Akihiko has a new lover. Ugetsu kinda knows Akihiko changed drastically.Ugetsu is getting to know that Haruki, Akihiko's new lover, is genuinely nice.What Ugetsu doesn't know is why Haruki was gone for six months, why is no one batting an eye when he showed up with wet clothes, why does the citizens treat him as someone so precious, why does he live on the seaside. Most of all, why does everyone acts as if it's a normal thing.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> will update the tags as i go bc it's a spoiler lol
> 
> what you need to know:  
> -akiuge's past is canon compliant  
> -haruki's past is canon divergence  
> -told from ugetsu's POV
> 
> that's all i think...
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> edit: 201205 now with summary. was anybody going to tell me that i didnt put any summary for this or was i just supposed to know it by myself? just kidding, that was my own fault. sorry!

“Is your lover really coming?” Ugetsu asked, eyebrows raised to show more skepticism than he normally shows.

“He is. Was there ever a day he stood me up?” Akihiko didn’t bother to look at the black haired man beside him.

The conversation died there. The two friends drinking small sips from their glasses of alcohol.

“Aki, sorry I’m late.” A voice said from behind.

Ugetsu looked at the owner of the voice. He has golden locks but as the right light hits, it becomes lighter. It’s wet too, as if he just literally got out from the showers. Now that Ugetsu thinks about it, even the guy’s clothes and pants are wet in some spots.

“You’re fine, Haru. We we’re just drinking anyway.” Akihiko gestured the seat beside him and the guy, Haru, took it.

The bartender saw Haru and saluted two fingers on him as she asked “Your usual, Haruki-san?”

“Are you the one making it?”

The bartender huffs. “I’ll have you know, for the time you were away I practiced making it! Kouji has been teaching me.”

“My usual then, Yayoi.” Haruki smiled.

Ugetsu looks at Akihiko. He’s unusually silent, he elbows him to get his attention.

“What?”

“Why are you being so silent? It’s unlike you. When we were dating-”

“Trust me, it’s better to start like this.” Akihiko said, gesturing his glass to the other bartender.

As if what Akihiko said was a sign, a loud boisterous voice surprised Ugetsu but didn’t even fazed Akihiko.

“Haruki, you damn bastard!” The man was tall, taller than Ugetsu, he assumed. His hair was tied up in the back but semi-shaved on the bottom part. Ugetsu winced at the thick-rimmed glasses the man has on his face.

The tall man grabbed Haruki’s damp shirt over the bar and hugged him tightly. Haruki smiled and pats a hand on the other man’s back.

They might have exchanged a few words as the hug lasted a bit.

“Ah, Haruki-san, you’re back?” Another man, a waiter, joined.

Ugetsu looks over again to Akihiko and he’s just drinking, not minding how his lover is being pulled and hugged by so many people. Well, it was a very large change in Akihiko. Back when they were dating, Ugetsu was a touchy guy, he was comfortable for any person to just hug him or put an arm around him and Akihiko never liked that. So it is only logical that Ugetsu looks at his ex-boyfriend in confusion but Akihiko just raised a brow.

Ugetsu’s attention was grabbed when the waiter said, “You’ve been gone for six months. That’s a long time.”

Ugetsu’s head whipped to Akihiko so fast and couldn’t stop his mouth when he shout-whispered “You’ve changed, Akihiko.”

Akihiko calmly put his drink down and met his gaze, “I’ve changed so much you probably don’t know me anymore.”

Ugetsu is usually very sensitive and can tune into people’s emotion easily but Akihiko is right. This Kaji Akihiko in front of him is a very different person from the classmate, friend, boyfriend and ex-boyfriend he met back then. His tone is so calm and sure.

Ugetsu drank the last of his glass and shrugged. “Oh well, you’re right.”

After a few minutes, it came to a point where Ugetsu isn’t that surprised when another man or woman greets Akihiko’s lover and sometimes even Akihiko. What made Ugetsu’s ears perk though were the words said to Akihiko.

“Thank you for taking care of Haru-chan.” An old woman told Akihiko.

“Our Haruki is lucky to have you, Kaji.” A man clapped his shoulder.

“It must have been hard, huh?” A woman with a child on her hips ruffled Akihiko’s hair.

“Hang in there, six months isn’t the longest he’s been gone.” A teenager teased.

Ugetsu is on his fourth glass when all the reunions and hugs ended. He knew this because Haruki finally faced Akihiko and hugged him. It was the first time Ugetsu felt he’s intruding a very intimate moment when he heard Haruki say, “I’m home, Aki.”

“Welcome home, Haru.”

Ugetsu tried to shift his attention to the fifth glass he’s nursing, swirling and clinking the ice on the glass.

When he messaged Akihiko that his next concert was near his place, he didn’t expect a reply. To be fair, it was the first text he sent to Akihiko after their break up and that was what, a year and a half ago? Ugetsu isn’t really keeping track. Maybe less than a year, he’s not really sure.

In hindsight, that was probably one of the many reasons why Akihiko finally broke up with him. Ah, it’s not really a break up when they weren’t in a relationship, right? It was more of a closure, for Akihiko’s part that is. Honestly, Ugetsu had a hard time moving on and accepting that Akihiko would never come back anymore. It took him accepting so many solo concerts as well as teaching loads in universities to finally breathe that fresh air he craved upon being suffocated for long. From the guilt maybe, or regret? He doesn’t remember anymore.

Ugetsu might have been secretly happy when Akihiko accepted his invitation. Before they even enter a relationship, Akihiko was a good friend, he understood Ugetsu and his music and most of all he lets Ugetsu play to his heart’s content no matter how melancholic and hurtful the sound his violin is emitting.

When Ugetsu arrived in Akihiko’s place, he noted that there were clothes and bits and pieces of things that Akihiko normally doesn’t possess. The way the apartment is full of things in pair but the aquarium with four goldfish was what surprised him the most. Ugetsu teased him for it and Akihiko only answered “Haru made me bought it.”

Akihiko’s soft smile while tapping the glass of the aquarium almost made Ugetsu smile too.

He was brought back to present when Akihiko called him.

“Ugetsu, this is Haruki. Haru, this is Murata Ugetsu.” Akihiko gestured to the both of them to each other.

“Good evening, Ugetsu-san. How did you find our small village?” Haruki offered his hand to which Ugetsu accepted.

“It’s not really a small village when there are so many people, is it?” Ugetsu teased with a light tone.

“True, it isn’t really small but the way we all know each other makes it small, you see.” The bartender, Yayoi, placed a glass in front of Haruki. “Thanks, Yayoi.”

Ugetsu nodded, “I can see. With the way all those people hugged you.”

Haruki scratches his nape and laughed, embarrassed. “My family is a bit known in here.”

Ugetsu knows its rude but satisfaction brought the cat back as the saying goes so he asked, “If you don’t mind me asking, why are your clothes wet when you arrived?”

This earned a reaction from Akihiko who has been silently nursing his drink between them. The lovers’ gaze met, a silent conversation going back and forth. They must have been together long for them to _talk_ like that, Ugetsu realized.

It was Akihiko who answered. “It’s something I don’t trust you with so even if Haru said it’s fine, we’re not gonna tell you.”

If anyone hears Akihiko’s tone, they would probably tell it was rude but Ugetsu heard the worry and affection laced underneath. Haruki sighed beside him.

“I’m sorry, Ugetsu-san. I do want to tell you but it really is something very important not just to me but to this village too.” Haruki explained. “Akihiko, apologize.”

Akihiko grunts but before he could talk, Ugetsu cuts him off. “It’s alright. I understand where he’s coming from.”

It doesn’t change the fact that what they said made Ugetsu more curious.

Haruki only glared at Akihiko before asking Ugetsu about his concert that happened two days ago.

“It was nice.” Ugetsu propped his chin on his hand while the other plays with his glass as he faces Haruki. “The new environment really helped me relax more. I don’t know if it’s the loud crash of the sea or the strong breeze but yeah, it made me adapt to the place easily.”

Ugetsu looked up to see the wide smile Haruki has and it made him add, “I think I know why Akihiko stayed here and the other people too.”

Ugetsu thinks Haruki’s smile widens more if it is even possible.

“That’s so nice to hear! Some people say the loud crashing of the sea to the rocks makes them scared that’s why they don’t really last here but it’s so nice to hear you like it.” Haruki’s feelings towards the sea was very evident on his voice.

“You must love the sea so much, huh?” Ugetsu drank the last of his drink that’s why he didn’t notice how Haruki stiffens or how Akihiko looked at him guardedly.

“Yes. I grew up here, I played day and night at the sea.” Haruki answered.

Ugetsu did notice the change in Haruki’s tone. “I could count on one hand the number of times I got to visit a seaside.”

“I could walk with you if you want, or Aki.” Haruki offered. “I’m sure you have many things to talk about.”

Ugetsu looked at Haruki straight in the eye, trying to see if he really meant that or it’s just a form of consideration. He is perplexed to see that it’s a sincere offer. Sigh. Ugetsu just can’t with sincerely nice people. He is very much aware of his own personality, thank you very much. That is why he sees to it that he would never interact with a sincerely nice person, it’s hard for him to act naturally. He doesn’t really know how to reciprocate their kindness when all he knows is be frank and blunt. He perfectly knows that even though he’s telling things so that he won’t have to wear a mask anymore, it still comes off as rude. It stresses Ugetsu.

Haruki sensed his uncomfortableness and looked at Akihiko for help.

“I told Haru everything about us. No need to think about that offer that deep, Ugetsu.” Akihiko turned to him and nodded. An assurance probably, Ugetsu thinks.

Ugetsu thinks about it for a while. He does want to talk with Akihiko but about what? Violin? Their past relationship? Even Ugetsu is sensitive enough to know that’s a topic not really talked about when both of them already moved on. How about with Haruki? He doesn’t know the man, all he knows is that he is Akihiko’s lover now and that he’s popular and somewhat cherished by the whole village even though he came in with wet clothes and hair. That was weird for Ugetsu and he doesn’t understand why no one batted an eye upon seeing it.

Ugetsu looks at his watch then to Haruki. “Just for a little while then. I still have to find a hotel or an inn for me to stay at.”

Haruki and Akihiko do that weird talking with only their eyes again. It’s starting to get on his nerves though he doesn’t know why.

“You can stay at my house, Ugetsu-san.” Haruki offered, face as welcoming as his words and actions.

“What’s your say in this?” Ugetsu asked the ever silent blond man between them. He doesn’t know why Akihiko is so silent. He’s never been so silent back then. Did he really change this much after getting together with Haruki? Ugetsu doesn’t even know if he changed this much after their break up. It’s making his head hurt.

“It’s Haru’s house, he can invite whoever he wants.” The way Akihiko answer is also getting into his nerves.

Ugetsu sighed heavily. “He’s your boyfriend, Akihiko.”

“He is but he is his own, it’s his house.”

It dawns into Ugetsu that yes, this Akihiko is very much different from the Akihiko he knows. He wants to deny what Akihiko said a while ago but he thinks he doesn’t really know this Akihiko anymore. He _is_ Akihiko but it’s like another person came to live inside him.

He looks back to Haruki who’s looking at Akihiko in a way that he doesn’t understand. It’s not a pity as much as sadness but it is also adoration at the same time. Ugetsu’s out of his field, he doesn’t know how to interpret that gaze.

“Aki,” Haruki said in a soft reproachful way but Akihiko shrugged it off. “If you’re finished with your drink, we can go now.”

Ugetsu tipped the last drops of his glass and stood up. “Let’s go, Haruki-san.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional reminder:  
> -ugetsu's past here is a mix of what little info we have on canon plus so my own headcanons
> 
> i'm so sorry this took so long :( as always, mistakes are mine but i did try to lessen it as much as i can

As they exited, Akihiko bid them goodbye to go first and cook at Haruki’s house. Ugetsu stepped aside but he can’t help but hear their conversation.

“Do you have your keys?” Haruki asked, patting his back pocket and produced a set of keys.

“I don’t.” Haruki dropped the keys at Akihiko’s palms. He sighed.

“How many times do I have to say that you can have you own keys and just come in.” It wasn’t really a question, Ugetsu thinks.

“Maybe two or three more times.” Akihiko teased and pecked Haruki on his cheek. He turns towards Ugetsu and waved a hand at him before he strode towards his motorbike.

The walk to the sea is filled with silence. It was a bit uncomfortable for Ugetsu but he thinks it isn’t for Haruki. Haruki would sometimes close his eyes and hum a bit as the sea waves crashes on the rocks or when a wind blows.

“How was your concert? It was solo, right?” Haruki asked as they step down on some stone stairs to the seashore.

Ugetsu should’ve known his dress shoes isn’t fit for walking by the sea. “It was fine. It has been a long while since I felt that the audience really liked my performance.”

“I’m sure it was beautiful. Akihiko showed me some of your performance.”

“Really? I thought he had thrown those out.”

“We watched it for the last time before he threw it out.”

“Yep, that’s more like him.” Ugetsu looked afar and saw a small bungalow house. “Is it safe to have a house that near on the sea?”

“Based from my experience, yes.” Haruki laughs inwardly. “it’s not that bad, really.”

“What about when there’s storms?”

“The mountain there helps.” Haruki points to a short mountain ranges on the far side of the sea. “It lessens the effect of the storm? I don’t know how to explain it properly but yeah, it helps.”

Ugetsu chuckled. “No, I get it. It’s fine, Haruki-san.”

When Haruki said he loves the sea, Ugetsu didn’t expect to see his house near the sea and it’s the only one there. Granted, there are small ones but Ugetsu figures it’s for storing fishing equipment.

Ugetsu doesn’t know how to do small talks so question like. “How’s the fishing livelihood here?” is the only thing that came out of his mouth. It’s ridiculous, he thought. He had talked and dined with refined violinists and orchestra players from all around the world, he shouldn’t be this awkward and nervous on starting small talks.

To be fair, Haruki is his ex-boyfriend’s current boyfriend, so Ugetsu guesses it should be expected.

“It’s great! Most provinces nearby actually get their fish products from here.”

As they neared one storage, an old man came out, Ugetsu guesses he’s in his 50’s but still strong to be able to lift that full basket on one hand, and his face brightens as he saw Haruki.

“Ah, Haru! Come here, little one.”

Haruki looked at Ugetsu and he nodded, followed Haruki towards the man, who entered again and came out with a basket.

“I was just about to check on you, little one. Here, have this fish my darling had smoked for you.” The man pushed the basket on Haruki’s hands and turned around to lock the door. “I heard you just came back so I thought I could give it to you tomorrow but it’s good that you’re here because – oh! Who is this handsome young man here?”

Ugetsu’s eyes widened a little.

“Granpa, he’s Akihiko’s friend, Ugetsu Murata. Ugetsu-san, this is Kojima Yuuto, he looked after me when I was a kid.” Haruki introduces them.

Ugetsu raises his hand but the man said “Oh, no, I’m afraid I haven’t washed my hand properly yet. It’s stinky. And if you’re a friend of Kaji, you also play violin, right?” and started walking. The two younger men followed.

“Yes, sir.”

“Ah, my boy, no need to call me sir. Are you the one who played the other day at the city hall? My daughter loved it. She’s a musician too, you see. She’s playing cello but she couldn’t stop praising you.”

The man talked as they walked while the two hummed and answered his questions. Honestly, Ugetsu is good at talking with older people but only the strict and straight to the point kind of elder people. Kojima-san was a breath of fresh air, he complimented Ugetsu so much he thinks that’s more than what his parents had said to him. He understands why Haruki enjoyed answering and talking to him.

When they reached another set of stone stairs near Haruki’s house, Kojima-san looked at Haruki. “I’m glad you’re back safe, little one. I know you enjoy the sea but don’t be gone too long, alright? Your granma and I worry. Also I heard from Hayato-kun that your clothes are drenched, change that habit, Haruki. We don’t want you to get sick.” Kojima-san’s tone changed from affectionate to strict.

Haruki laughed. “I don’t get sick, granpa.” He also hugged Kojima-san and said, “I’m glad to be home too, granpa.”

There are so many questions on Ugetsu’s mind. The drenched clothes, the six months of Haruki being gone, and it’s not the longest he’s gone, there’s also the thing with the sea. Its weird, the way Kojima-san said that. All he knows is that this is something the whole village knows and is important to them all, according to Haruki.

Haruki apologized to him for the small inconvenience to which Ugetsu said its fine while Haruki opened the front door of the said house. He was welcomed with the smell of the sea. Which is surprising because this strong smell of the sea isn’t even the same when they were walking on the seashore. It seemed like the whole house is made of things from the sea. Ugetsu wouldn’t go as far as saying it _reeks_ because it doesn’t. The ambience of the house became more homey because of the scent, and it’s not the fishy kind of scent one would smell at fish markets. It smelt like fresh salt and freedom, the kind of scent one would smell if they were in a cruise, surrounded by large bodies of water.

“Haru, I’ve put your pelt on-” Akihiko stopped as he saw Ugetsu slipping out of his shoes on the doorway. His gaze met Haruki’s. A small shake of the head and a firm nod was exchanged.

Ugetsu was left confused between them. Why would they feel the need to stop talking about pelts? Ugetsu has his fair share of coats made from pelts, some boots too but it was all given by some fancy person as a performance gift. He should probably ask Haruki if he wants one. Ugetsu has added one more question on his list.

“Come on in. You can sit anywhere.” Haruki gestured to the living room before he follows Akihiko. “I’ll help Akihiko cook. Do you want something to drink?”

“Just anything that you have.”

“Orange or grapes?”

“Orange please.”

“Got it.” With that, Haruki goes towards the kitchen.

Ugetsu sat on one side of the three-seater sofa. He roamed his eyes on Haruki’s house.

The small paint and wall cracks are visible on some parts but it doesn’t ruin its homey feel. There are less to none picture frames but there is two on the table beside the sofa he is sitting at.

It’s a picture of a woman, her golden hair seemingly shining from the sun. She’s wearing a white Sunday dress which flows around her as she was sitting in front of some door. And a child, Ugetsu thinks the child must be around four or five years old, that sits on the woman’s lap. Probably his mother, the man concluded. They have the same golden locks and happy smiles.

Ugetsu laughs a bit as he realized the child is only wearing a towel while holding something on his hands. He doesn’t know how to describe the cloth? But it was a gradient of grey and white with some black dots and linings. Maybe a favorite blankie, he thought. Ugetsu had one favorite pillow back then too. But it isn’t exactly a blankie when it somehow shines in the sun and has a slippery look on it. It’s Haruki and his mom, he later thinks as he stared at it more.

The other one was of Haruki in a school uniform. He’s smiling side by side, arms looped in the neck of another person. Ugetsu squinted and realized it’s the other bartender. Kouji, if he remembers right what the female bartender said.

Ugetsu thought there would be more photos of Haruki and Akihiko but then he isn’t one to judge since he couldn’t ever remember displaying any of their photos when they were dating. It was all locked up in his phone.

Haruki came back with a glass of grape juice and a small plate of biscuits, placed it down on the coffee table in front.

“Here, eat some of these first. Akihiko is cooking two dishes and it could take more time.”

Ugetsu startled from looking at the photos. “Thanks, should I come and help?”

“No, it’s fine. You’re a guest plus he can handle it.” Haruki sat on the other sofa and peeked to look at what photo Ugetsu was looking. “That’s my mom.”

Ugetsu picked up the glass and a biscuit. With a smile, he answered, “Yeah, I figured. You look alike, with the hair and everything.”

If Ugetsu couldn’t feel or be in tune with Akihiko now, he sure can decipher Haruki’s right now. The melancholic but happy smile he sports is something that is jarring. One way to find out, just to cross one curiosity at a time.

“You don’t look happy about that.”

Haruki might have had a clue on Ugetsu’s curiosity and answered, “It’s a mix. I’m happy I look a lot more like Ma and nothing like my father but also sad I didn’t look even a tiny bit like my father. It’s fine though.”

“Is it alright to ask why?” Ugetsu is also a human. He knows what topic he can pry and not. Personally, he doesn’t like people prying on topics about his family and it looks like Haruki is too.

“Yeah, it’s not really a secret in this village but my father was a bad person. He had hurt my mom to the point she nearly died. It’s not even physical but more…”

“Emotional?” Ugetsu filled, inquisitively.

“That too but deeper. It felt like his love for my mom was what nearly killed her.”

At Ugetsu’s eyes widening, Haruki shook his head apologetically. “Sorry, we shouldn’t be talking about this. We just met.”

“It’s fine. Kinda the same with mother and father but still different. It also felt like their love for each other killed them but not literally. It’s their career.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

Ugetsu pushed the biscuit plate towards Haruki before sipping on his juice. “It’s alright. It happened so long ago. I’m sorry to hear that too.”

“It’s alright. It happened so long ago.”

The two man shared a laugh before they heard Akihiko call Haruki.

“I should set the table.”

“Should I come help?” Ugetsu offered, taking the glass and plate.

“I said it’s fine, Ugetsu-san. Here let me take that.” Haruki did get the glass and plate from him.

“Alright then. May I know where the comfort room?”

“Sure. Down that hall, the second door to your left.”

“Thanks.”

Down the hall are four doors. Three on the left and one on the right that is on the end of the hall. The first door was open and it looks like a storage room. Ugetsu figured that the third door should be Haruki’s room.

He entered on the comfort room and proceeded to wash his face and hands. He turned sideways to find a clean towel only to see something very different but the same as the blankie small Haruki was holding on the picture.

It was big, large and it was hanging but still some of it lays on the floor. It’s wet too, dripping on the lower part but dry on the upper. It’s gray and white gradient but instead of the black dots and linings on the picture it’s now dark brown.

The long list of question in Ugetsu’s head just doubled. He didn’t hear the fast stomps of feet and was startled on the way the door opened. Oh, yes, he didn’t lock it.

Akihiko was suddenly there pulling Ugetsu out. He didn’t see the way Haruki’s expression was scared and stiff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can ya'll guess what AU is this now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there two short sentences that talks about what akihiko did in order to get a roof over his head. it's vague sentences but just to be safe!
> 
> sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Akihiko still remembers how he got in this simple province. It’s a mix of desperation and a flyer on a gasoline station’s convenience store.

Akihiko finally had enough of his and Ugetsu’s push and pull relationship that is obviously suffocating them both. It was two, nearly three years, of stagnant relationship. Akihiko isn’t even sure if he can call that a relationship. It was a cycle. Ugetsu coming home from some concerto or competition, few days of honeymoon phase as if they’re back when they started dating, Akihiko coming home to some nameless guy sleeping on the same side of the bed he sleeps in, Akihiko getting angry, Ugetsu pushing him and shutting him out, Akihiko doing anything just to have a roof over his head.

It was suffocating as well as exhausting. It hurts how he tried so hard to show Ugetsu how they can still fix this, whatever _this_ is but the other man seems set on getting rid of Akihiko in his life quickly in the most hurtful way possible.

Akihiko is at fault though, he knows that. He should’ve got out of that basement as soon as possible, he should’ve given up on this the first time he saw Ugetsu sleeping with another man on their basement. He reasoned out to himself so many times that it’s because he has no money enough to rent a new place even after Ugetsu broke up with him after that concerto.

It’s petty. Downright pitiful how Akihiko held on the tiniest hope to actually fix their relationship. He knows. He knows how no one should get hit on the face so many times. He realized how he’s being played by Ugetsu’s actions and words.

When Ugetsu had said those words, it was like a slap on his face. It cemented the fact that Ugetsu knows what he’s doing and that he’s doing it deliberately.

_“Why don’t you ever learn, Akihiko.”_

Akihiko froze, stood up, snatched his violin case from the bedside, his small radio from the kitchen counter and walked out, desperate of fresh air. He does regret how he didn’t slam the door though. He didn’t need to worry about clothes since he always has an overnight bag on his motorcycle from whenever Ugetsu texts him to spend the night on some place.

In hindsight, it should’ve been obvious that there’s no point in even _trying_ to save this relationship the moment he saw that expression on Ugetsu’s face when he shoved the mug out of his hands.

He drove and drove, not minding where he turned left or right until the first gasoline station he saw before his motorcycle dies on him. After he finished filling the tank, he entered the convenience store to buy something to eat and chew on the road before he decides where to sleep. He lets the teenager scan his snacks and drinks as he peered behind her and saw a job flyer.

It shouldn’t be a relief how his jobs are always based on which days he has free or when the boss needs him but right now, it is. He needs a job as soon as possible. His salary on his last gig as a waiter would go to the teenager he worked with, he decided.

“Can I see that flyer?”

“Yeah, sure.” The teenager turned and snatched it before giving Akihiko his bag of purchase.

“Thanks, kid.” He scans the flyer. He grins.

“Your change.”

“Can I keep this flyer if I let you keep the change?”

The teenager’s eyes and smile grew so big. “Yep! No big deal!”

Akihiko gave the teenager a two-fingered salute as they looked up after pocketing the change. Damn, Akihiko hope that kid could buy a new shirt that or anything they need, really.

He sits on his motorcycle and reads the flyer once more.

There are several jobs listed and most of it Akihiko can do. It also says that no previous experience is needed. Nice. It’s also a province he never heard of but was probably near wherever he is considering the flyer got here.

Waiter, he can do. Cook, he can do. Helper, he can do that too whatever help they may need.

He swallows the last bite of the second protein bar and stalks towards the station’s cashier booth.

“Excuse me, can you tell me how to get here?” Akihiko slid the flyer into her booth.

“Are you new here?” She asked back.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Alright then.” She picked a pen on her booth table, flipped the flyer and started to draw.

“Here you are right now.” She drew a square. “You just need to follow the highway until you reach the fourth stop light then you need to make a right turn here.”

Akihiko nods at her. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“Make sure to go to the city hall first, alright? It’s a tight community, that one.” She gave him an assuring smile.

“No problem, ma’am. Thank you again.” Akihiko bows to her.

Upon turning right where the cashier said, Akihiko was surprised by the vast seawater beyond the street. It’s hard to think that a beautiful sea was hidden behind this large buildings and commercial establishment. It’s as if he entered a different world. He continued to trek the long street until he reached a rocky part. There were one or two houses that he saw in the middle of fields. It didn’t even cross in his mind that the lady might be tricking him.

He slows his drive to properly intake the view, its near dawn so the view is more breathtaking. The endless sea on his right reflecting the setting sun and fields and mountains on his right, scattered with farm animals and houses.

He started working on the next day after being accommodated so kindly by the people he catches up on the city hall. Aki thinks it isn’t a city hall since this place looks more like a province within a province but maybe that’s also his brain thinking only two protein bars.

His first work was a waiter in Yatake-san’s bar and resto. It was a welcomed change compared to the kinds of bar and resto he had worked for in the city. There are no hands suddenly patting his ass or his chest or his arms. All customers here know each other so it’s more of a place to unwind and relax, drink a pint or two, while talking. They treat him with respect and Akihiko adds that to his list on why he likes this place.

He also helps Kojima-san whenever he needs someone to help him in fishing. He always talks about his grandson named Haruki who’s out of town currently. That was his second job while still being a waiter. His third job was a tourist guide. He’s not the one that talks but he’s there to help guide and guard the tourist. Uenoyama Ritsuka, the official tour guide and co-worker as a waiter, had said it helps that Akihiko is handsome. Akihiko decides to take that as a compliment.

Those jobs took turns on the three months he stays there. His apartment is being rented to him by Kojima-san’s friend, Masahiro-san. It’s a simple one and it’s on the second floor. Very different from the suffocating basement he stayed. Akihiko shook his head, no use in thinking about that.

-

Maybe it’s because Akihiko had terribly missed Haruki and that this is not their usual routine when he comes back home after so long that Akihiko couldn’t help but be quiet and brood a little.

Their normal routine was to spend the whole day together after Haruki’s back then visit Kojima-san with him before going to Kouji’s bar and resto to assure his bestfriend that he’s back safe.

It also doesn’t help that he received an unexpected message from Ugetsu asking to meet up after his solo concerto. Akihiko said yes.

Akihiko met up with him at the city hall. He asked Ugetsu to wait for a bit there because he needs to go home first to change out of his uniform. He was hired to help on the concerto. The violinist had insisted he can just go with Akihiko. On their way, Ugetsu talked, about what? Akihiko isn’t really paying attention. He did hear about a new cellist player and a new conductor though he doesn’t know what’s with them. As they round up to the entrance of his apartment complex, Ugetsu asked if he’s seeing someone, Akihiko said yes.

Akihiko fed the goldfishes and messaged Haruki to meet up with him.

Akihiko picked Kouji’s bar and resto to meet up instead of the local café two blocks down so that Haruki can be comfortable and anyone can help them whenever something happened. He messaged Haruki since he’s sure it’s the first one his boyfriend would check.

The irritation bleeds out when Ugetsu keeps talking about how he changed and all that. He didn’t mean it though. It’s just that it was six long months that he hadn’t held Haruki in his arms and he can’t exactly do that in public where almost all the people are present. Also, people flocked around him. He can’t exactly pull Haruki from that. Akihiko understands them though, six months of not seeing Haruki, being worried if he’s fine or if he’s eating, it’ll make anyone worry.

Akihiko’s moodiness and irritation slowly ebbs away when he finally hugged Haruki back. His hand never left Haruki’s leg, just a reminder that he’s here right now. He kept silent and let Haruki talk to Ugetsu.

Even before Akihiko realized he’s in love with Haruki, he had grown so comfortable with him that it was so easy to just open up to him. Even Haruki slowly started to talk about his family and why does everyone in this town is protective of him.

Haruki being fine with telling Ugetsu his secret isn’t really surprising. Akihiko did tell Haruki that if there’s one thing Ugetsu is good at except violin, it’s keeping secrets. He said that back then with contempt and sarcasm but it was true.

Truthfully, Akihiko wish Ugetsu would decline Haruki’s offer to stay at his house but it really is Haruki’s decision on who he invites on his house. Akihiko learned the hard way that he has no say on that matter when he was kicked out of a house he didn’t own several times.

-

Akihiko parked on the lawn of the apartment complex he’s staying at. He just has to get the ingredients he bought yesterday in preparation for Haruki’s arrival, get some new clothes on his overnight bag and feed the fishes.

Inserting the key, he heard his neighbor’s door open.

“Aki-nii,” his neighbor, Akane, Kojima-san’s cellist daughter, called out to him.

“Yeah?”

“Is Haru-nii gonna stay at his house or here?” Akane grew up treating Haruki as his biological older brother instead of a family friend’s son. It’s endearing, Akihiko had always thought. Akihiko didn’t have any siblings or anyone he can honestly call and treat as a sibling. Ritsuka is one but the fellow waiter in Kouji’s bar and resto looks up to him too much. He really wants Ritsuka to treat him as an older brother and not only a “role model,” in his own words.

“Probably at his house tonight. Sorry he didn’t call you. We had a guest.” Akihiko walked in front of her.

“Who?” Akane opened her door widely and gestured Akihiko to come in.

“Nah, let’s just stay here. I need to cook something for Haru tonight.”

“Please tell me it’s not fried rice.” The girl jokingly grimaced.

“You brat! Of course it is!”

The two laughed loudly. Silently making fun of Haruki’s simple taste buds.

“So who’s the guest?”

“You remember the ex I told you about?”

“Yeah,” Akane nods before actually realizing what Akihiko is saying. “You mean to tell me you let your ex and your current boyfriend talk? What a brave guy you are, Aki-nii.”

Akihiko shoved the younger one. “Haruki knows everything there is to know, Akane.”

Akane is one of the two person who had been there from the start for the both of them. Sometimes, Akihiko couldn’t help but cringe and be embarrassed of himself when he remembers all those times he cried and told Akane about this _long haired guy, Akane! He’s so beautiful!_

She’s probably the first person Akihiko would genuinely call a best friend. They’re the same age, playing the same instruments (it surprised him to know she also plays drums), and he feels very comfortable in sharing anything with her under the sun. Akihiko decides he needs to tell her that. Akihiko couldn’t stop her from calling him Aki-nii though. She had said it’s hard to just stop so Akihiko didn’t push her.

Akane was also there for Akihiko when she shouldn’t have helped him. Akihiko had once hurt Haruki’s feelings and he knows he didn’t have the right to but he begged Akane for help. She had graciously lent her help after asking Akihiko tons of question.

“Well, I hope I wouldn’t get late night calls about your _intimate moments_ anymore.” Akane teased him while nudging him with her elbow, complete with the eybrows.

Akihiko flushed. “That was one time, you brat! Anyway, I’m gonna get going. Come visit if you want, I’m sure Haru would love to see you.”

“Nah. Gonna pretend I’m sulking so he’ll come over.” She smirked as if she had thought of the best plan.

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that, then.”

“Leave me some of the fried rice!”

“Sure!”

Akihiko laughed as he packed what he needs on a bag. For all the times Akane had teased Haruki for his simple taste, Akane isn’t one to talk when her favorite dish is fried egg and fried rice by her dad. Akihiko thought she’s just saying that cause it’s her father’s cooking but when Akihiko tasted Kojima-san’s cooking, he didn’t doubt her words anymore.

Before going down, Akihiko knocked rhythmically on Akane’s door and she called out “I’ll try coming over later! Stay safe, Aki-nii!”

-

Entering Haruki’s house after six months is a different feeling.

This is exactly why he doesn’t take up on Haruki’s offer to own a copy of Haruki’s keys. Of course Akihiko can’t help but feel lonely for the months Haruki isn’t with him and staying on his seaside house makes him feel lonely more than usual. Maybe it’s because of the sea he should grow to hate but he can’t no matter how he tries. Maybe it’s because of the strong waves and winds that makes the then warm home feels colder without the owner yet he can’t help but feel relaxed too whenever waves would crash onto the boulders nearby.

Contrary to the clean home they both left months ago, Akihiko smiles at the way its disorganized right now. it feels more lived in and lively. With clothes trailing down the hall or the sofa that isn’t on its original place, he could surely tell Haruki enjoyed the sea too much and hurriedly picked a shirt then hits the sofa as he puts in on.

Akihiko directly goes to the kitchen and start cooking. Akihiko has his own eating habits but he still can’t believe Haruki likes soft boiled egg on a fired rice rather than sunny side up. He chuckles inwardly, remembering Akane and Haruki’s _argument_ about which is better on fried rice.

He brings out the meat and vegetables from his house and placed them in the sink. he filled a casserole pan with water and three eggs then put in on the stove. He checked the time and goes back to the living room.

Akihiko opens the window overseeing the sea. He pushed the sofa back to its place as well as the pillow. On the hallway, he picked up the shirts and goes to Haruki’s bedroom to put it back.

He can only sigh from what he saw. It’s not entirely disorganized but towels used to quickly wipe the waters didn’t even reach the clothes bin for it, another two wet shirts are there too. Akihiko picked them up after folding the first two shirts on his hand and placed on the bed. He also wiped the floor dry of the waters as well as the hallway. The door opposite Haruki’s bedroom is the backdoor towards the sea.

Akihiko walked back to go to the bathroom and sighed again. Haruki’s pelt haphazardly strewn on the bathroom floor. He hanged the two shirts first before cleaning up Haruki’s pelt.

The six months of him staying underwater had left the pelt smelling very fishy and unpleasant. Checking on his phone, he jogs up to the kitchen and removed the eggs to place it on a cold water.

He decided to clean Haruki’s pelt first before cooking. He goes back to the bathroom and cleans the pelt. Spraying cold and hot water alternatively had lessened the foul smell of the sea. After some time, he decided it’s enough and hanged it beside the sink, letting the water flow towards the drainage and for it to dry naturally.

-

Cooking fried rice to fit Haruki’s taste is easy enough for him to multitask on cooking another dish with the meat. He was dicing it while waiting for the oil to heat when he heard Haruki.

Wiping his hand on the apron, he calls out to tell Haruki that he put his pelt on their bathroom but stopped abruptly when he noticed Ugetsu.

He really expected the man to decline, honestly.

He nods back at the strict head shake and goes back to cooking. He feels Haruki crept up beside him as he diced the onions.

“Let’s talk later. I’m gonna go entertain _our guest_ first.” Akihiko can tell from the way Haruki said our guest that he knew and saw how Akihiko’s acting badly today.

“Okay.” Akihiko nods, putting down the knife then faced Haruki. “Sorry.”

“I’ll listen to all of it later, okay?” Haruki hugs him.

“I missed you.” Akihiko murmured, hoping Haruki would understand what he really means.

“And I missed you to so much.” Haruki leaned to give him kiss and a smile.

Akihiko nods once again, going back to his task.

-

Akihiko turned off the stove, pulling out a rather fancy plate for the meat dish he cooked and called Haruki.

“I hope you put some meat on my fried rice too.” Haruki said as he entered the kitchen.

Akihiko smiled proudly and fetched the fried rice in the oven. Haruki smiled so wide and picks a meat on it to eat.

“Please take care of your pelt more, Haru. You can’t just put in on your bedroom floor. Remember the last time you did that.” Akihiko said, pulling the plate away from Haruki before he picks another slice of meat.

He grimaced. The last time he left his pelt haphazardly on his bedroom floor after three months of using it just to sleep, he had to sleep on his couch for a week because his bedroom smelled so bad, the unpleasant fishy smell stuck all over. Haruki had almost cried when he entered it on the eighth day and the smell was gone.

“Sorry.” He grinned sheepishly.

“I hanged it on the bathroom. I could hang it-”

“On the bathroom?” Haruki stood up abruptly.

“Yeah, why?” Akihiko saw panic on his eyes.

“Ugetsu-san is on the bathroom.”

Even before Haruki finished the sentence, Akihiko dashed to the bathroom. He pushed the door it hit the wall behind it loudly and saw Ugetsu’s surprised and eyes, unbelieving of what he just saw. Akihiko cursed inwardly before pulling Ugetsu out of the bathroom with him.

He would apologize for how harsh he’s pulling the violinist but right now, Haruki’s harsh breathing and stiff posture is clouding his mind. He’ll do that later, he thinks as he lets Haruki back inside the bathroom to check his pelt and pulls the door to close.

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be a sequel or an epilogue of some sort for this akiharu story i have in my mind but i don't have enough time and energy to write that so i wrote this instead :')


End file.
